


Inside Out

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Empurata, Empurata!Minimus Ambus, Gen, Other, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with Empurata!Minimus Ambus and having to maintain the Magnus armor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to anon who bred this bunny and gave me permission to write, you rock!

Ultra Magnus had always been a mech of few expressions. It hadn’t been fitting for a Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord to show emotions or act like those normal citizens around him. 

The mech within the armor, who hadn’t interacted outside of it in Primus knew how long, was a different story. Attempting to control the mech suit had been hard at first, the knobs and joysticks used to pilot the armor slipping through his clumsy claws. Facial expressions were luckily neutral and few, as mimicking them had been a skill that had long since fallen to disuse.

He dreaded when it was time to maintain the armor, a tedious task that took a day of meticulous polish and repairs, and could only be done outside the suit. Turning his back to the standard mirror in the habsuit he occupied as Second in Command, he carefully began the process of removing the armor and setting it to the side.

When the small mech was fully disengaged, he began to meticulously set about scrubbing at the plating, avoiding scratching it with the sharp tips of his claws. The work went quietly, the only sounds in the room being the scrape of a cloth and the hum of a mech’s systems. When reaching for one of the plates, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and stilled.

It had to have been a vorn since he’d left the armor. If he wasn’t constantly reminded of his shame through the use of what passed of his servos, in the armor he could almost forget that had happened to him. The single red optic stared back at him, the boxy helm expressionless as he paused in his cleaning. 

He could only stare a moment more before looking away, getting back to his cleaning as a flare of anxiety rose in his spark. It only abated when he was fully back into the armor, encased in the soft glow of button lights and strapped in, could he relax. Turning so Minimus could take one final check of the armor in the armor in the mirror, Magnus’ expression was schooled to it’s usual mask.

Taking a deep vent, he stepped out of the habsuite and into the main hall of the ship, easily slipping back into the Ultra Magnus persona. Not one living mech on the ship knew of Minimus Ambus, and he felt is was for the best that way. It was better to face the crew as Ultra Magnus, than as himself.


End file.
